


Vroom Vroom Racing Car

by dinosaurian



Category: GOT7
Genre: Be patient, Happy Ending, I’m bad at tagging real talk, M/M, Mark is mute, Markjin, Sad, Slow Build, Some Fluff, Work In Progress, has cute moments, markgyeom are really close
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaurian/pseuds/dinosaurian
Summary: a really sad but happy ending fic in which a bully and the bullied get together.





	Vroom Vroom Racing Car

The little four year old boy clutched his stuffed animal tightly and peeked out through the window. His mother and father were talking lowly to one another while standing in the rain. He turned the stuffed animal around on his lap to face him and played with it quietly while he waited. Soon the muffled voices stopped and his mother got in the car. She leaned into the back seat with a sad smile dancing on her lips, one of which he didn’t quite understand yet. Patting his head and placing a gentle kiss upon his hair, she murmured something the boy could not hear and started the car. The car started off the curb and the boy found it hard to keep his eyes from lulling shut. 

“Mark,” His mother hummed. He rubbed his eyes with his fists and felt himself in his mother’s warm embrace. The place they were now was one he had never seen before. It was overwhelmingly large and had many people littered across the shiny floors. He panicked when he realized his stuffed animal was missing from his arms. She sat him down on a bench and pulled it out from her purse, handing it to him and caressing his cheek. “Baby...” She faltered, not knowing how to tell the child what was happening. 

You see, Mark’s father secretly got caught up in gang activities in Los Angelos. The gang which remained anonymous threatened to kill off his son. It was with a very heavy heart, that he discussed with his wife that Mark would move in with their friends which lived in South Korea.  
Mark being too young, never did realize at the time he flew in an airplane across the world.

...

“Hi, I’m Kim Yugyeom.” The little boy chirped in Korean, bowing deeply to Mark (who had been clinging to his mother’s leg). He stared at the boy unblinkingly, extremely unsure of what he just heard coming out of the other’s mouth. 

Still in the airport, The two women talked in words he didn’t understand and Mark could see the tears in his mother’s eyes. He still didn’t understand where he was and why. Yugyeom was babbling in his ear about something before giving him a big hug with goofy smile plastered on his face. 

The kids went and sat down on a bench and Yugyeom patted Mark’s stuffed animal’s head. 

“I like pet.” Yugyeom told Mark in accented English. “We friends now. Right?” The little boy said a few minutes later and Mark smiled and nodded.

The two mothers now with puffy eyes returned to their sons. Mark’s mother bent down and hugged him tightly, placing a kiss on the top of his head. 

“Mark, Honey. You’re going to go live with our friends, the Kims for a little bit okay? We won’t be able to talk much but me and daddy will try our best to reach you baby.” She murmured in soft voice and cupped Mark’s face. “Be good for them. Me and Daddy and you. We will see each other again.” She continued before turning to pull something out of her purse. It was a toy car from his father’s car collection. 

“Make a collection like daddy’s and so when you come back, we can combine them.” She put it in Mark’s palm and closed his tiny hand around it. She stood up and went to give her friend a hug.

That was the last time Mark saw his mother. Walking down the airport’s halls to find a flight back to America. He went to to live with the Kim family.

...

Mark was held back in the school system and was set for korean lessons. The Kims found out the same week that Mark wouldn’t speak. It didn’t alter his lessons, he still learned the words and letters rather quickly. Along with his ability to learn fast, he was extremely obedient for his age, something which the Kims were thankful for. 

...

“Mack!” Yugyeom singsonged as he ungracefully galloped into their room. Mark smiled and showed him the picture he drew of them as pirates. “Mackie! Guess what! Guess what bro!” The child practically shouted as he jumped onto Mark. “You and me! You coming to my school and meet my friends!” He chirped, overly excited. 

Mark was more than excited. Him and Yugyeom had gotten close in the few months he was there. The two near inseparable would be in the same class causing havoc. Despite Mark being a year older than Yugyeom and him being slightly smaller built, they got along all the same.

 

...to continue on...

**Author's Note:**

> I tried something new but it’s really bad. Go easy on me thank you :’) this is different from other things I’ve written. I may rework it and lengthen it later if it gets support


End file.
